


The Edge of the Night

by Ravendork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deputy Derek Hale, Ensemble Cast, Library, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendork/pseuds/Ravendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Library has been dormant for years, but with the resurgence of magic in recent times, it reawakens and needs a guardian. Stiles Stilinski is perfect for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned something before about positing more beginnings to stories. I can never make up my mind on what I want to write and stick to, so I do apologise.

Every one in Beacon Hills knew who the Hales were. They were the descendants of the founders of Beacon Hills, and had resided in the town for over two hundred years. Talia Hale was the Mayor of Beacon County, her husband, Anthony Hale was a highly respected lawyer, and they had four children, Laura, Derek and Cora. Laura Hale owned a very popular cafe bookstore that was thriving, Derek had just become a deputy police officer, and Cora Hale was in her senior year of high school at Beacon Hills High School.

Stiles Stilinski knew all this because he had lived in Beacon Hills his entire life, and his father was the Sheriff - had been for almost a decade -. However, Stiles had never really had much to do with the Hales, even though he was in the same year as Cora, they were in two completely different social circles. Because Stiles didn’t even have a social circle, just one singular friend, Scott McCall.

Of course, Stiles had seen all the Hales over the years, but had always found them to be quite strange and intimidating. He had been doing so well at avoiding even bumping into them for years. Talia Hale had been one of Claudia’s - Stiles’ late mother - closest friends. But after his mother died, Stiles had tried his best to avoid anything that reminded him of her too much. Living in a small town, however, didn’t make it very easy to avoid anyone, particularly when they were everywhere like the Hales were.

It was a Tuesday night, eleven o’clock, an hour after Stiles ten pm curfew, and the boy was not at home like he was supposed to be. His dad, Sheriff John Stilinski, was busy at work, having the night shift, and was possibly completely unaware that his son was breaking the rules, and quite possibly the law.

The Preserve was dark and cold, but it felt like something was calling out to Stiles, trying to draw him near. He just didn’t know what it was. He had nagged Scott into accompanying him into his late night traipse through the woods, but his best friend had declined the invitation, resolutely shaking his head and telling him that he was still in trouble from the last time they had snuck out after curfew to do god knows what.

Stiles regretted teaching Scott how to be stubborn with a burning passion. It was now coming back to bite him on the bottom.

So, there Stiles was, wandering around in the Preserve, a place where several bodies had been discovered over recent years, and people had gone missing. He was quite possibly lost, and his phone had no signal, and was verging on being flat, which was completely Stiles’ luck.

With a startled squawk, Stiles tripped over a root, or a plant on the ground, and went sprawling in his typical fashion. It was the third time that he had fallen over already.

“Oh my God,” Stiles groaned, as he sat on the damp ground, and stared up at the canopy of tree branches above him. He could barely see the stars through the thick foliage. “My freaking luck. Get lost in the woods. Bloody typical,” he was muttering to himself.

“Do you often talk to yourself?” a voice called out from somewhere behind Stiles, startling him once again. A torch was shone in his face, and once his vision adjusted to the sudden brightness, Stiles saw the vaguely familiar face of Laura Hale, the oldest daughter of Mayor Talia Hale, standing before him, a benign smile on her pretty face, her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, wearing active wear, her phone operating as a torch in one of her hands.

Stiles didn’t know whether he was relieved that someone had come along and might possibly be able to help him out, or if he would rather find his own way then being in the presence of Laura Hale. It didn’t matter though, because Laura was there.

“Yes,” he replied. “It’s the only way I get a decent response,” Sarcasm was his natural state, whether he be in a stressful situation - like the current one - or even if he was calm and serene.

Laura laughed. It was loud and more of a guffaw, and it was genuine.

“What are you doing out here, in the middle of the preserve, in the middle of the night?” she asked Stiles as he clambered to his feet clumsily. It didn’t matter that Laura Hale was a very pretty young woman - she could have been a grandma or grandpa - Stiles had very little in the way of co-ordination skills. The dark haired girl didn’t seem to notice.

That was another thing. All the Hales that Stiles had ever met had always been smooth and co-ordinated and in control.

With a small shrug of his red hoody covered shoulders, Stiles said, “I was looking for something. Got lost,” It wasn’t really a lie, because he was looking for something, and he did get lost, he just had no idea what it was he was looking for.

Laura tilted her head at his words, her eyes narrowed to mere slits as she contemplated him.

“I’m sure the Sheriff would kill me if I left you out here while you’re lost. It might save on a search party,” she teased. “I can take you back to your car?” she offered.

It was Stiles’ turn to eye his companion off. Laura Hale had never seemed to be the type to help anyone out in a predicament, so it was a surprise that she was offering.

“Okay, thank you,” Stiles accepted. He chose not to comment on the bit about his father. He was pretty sure that everyone in Beacon County knew that Stiles was the Sheriff’s kid.

Laura started walking and Stiles fell into step beside her. Well, behind her, because the woman, who was several inches shorter than Stiles had a very fast walk, and she didn’t seem to even realise that Stiles was struggling to keep up with her. Stiles wasn’t a very active person.

Eventually, Stiles and Laura reached one of the many entrances to the Preserve - the one with the car park and the sign - and when Stiles climbed into his rusty old jeep, the Hale girl stood outside his door, a small smile on her face.

“You’re a good kid, Stilinski.” She said quietly. Stiles stared back at her, confusion on his face. He had no idea what she meant by that.

“Uh, thanks?” he stuttered. Laura snorted at him.

“Actually. My mother would like you to come down to her office tomorrow after school. She has a proposition for you,” Although her words were said lightly, and she was still smiling as friendly as ever, Stiles felt as though Laura’s words were rather ominous.

“Okay…” he agreed after several moments of contemplation. He started his car when Laura stepped back and was about to reverse out of his parking spot when he realised something.

“You don’t have a car here.” he said. Laura just stared at him, an eyebrow raised, her lips twisted in a small smirk. “Do you need a lift?” he asked when she just continued staring at him.

Laura laughed, loud and delighted. Stiles felt mildly put out at that. He was trying to be polite, offering her a lift. She didn’t need to laugh at him. She stopped laughing when she realised that Stiles was glaring at her.

“Oh, sweet jesus,” she muttered, “so much like Derek,” her words were soft, and Stiles figured he wasn’t supposed to even hear them. “No thank you, Stiles. I was in the middle of a run when I came across you. The Hale House isn’t that far from here anyway. I’ll just finish my run on the return,”

Stiles relaxed at that, gave a jaunty little wave, reversed and drove off. The woman didn’t want a lift, then Stiles wasn’t going to stick around. Whatever it was that had drawn him into the woods, that strange feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach, had disappeared, and he now felt a bit silly for going traipsing in the woods, searching for something that he didn’t even know.  
\--

Talia Hales’ office was neat and tidy. It was a small, modern room with very little in the way of furnishings, bar a pot plant, a large window overlooking the town square, a large shelving unit - sparingly decorated - a large desk that took up the majority of the room, which only had a sleek black laptop, family photo and jar of pens atop it. There were two chairs, one a large, black leather office chair, perfect for intimidating people, and the other, a smaller chair, that while sleek and metallic looking, was actually surprisingly comfortable. 

Stiles was almost disturbed by how neat and unused the room felt. The woman that should be sitting in the leather seat was not in the room, and Stiles felt like he wasn’t even supposed to be there. Not for the first time, he thought that perhaps he had dreamed the whole Laura thing, or that she had been pulling a prank on him. But why?

Dad had mentioned that Laura Hale seemed to have an affinity towards pranking her brother Derek, though that didn’t explain why she would prank him? The thoughts, however, were pushed from his brain when the door to the office was opened, and the tall, brunette beauty that was Talia Hale walked in. 

Talia Hale had been the mayor of Beacon Hills for many years. There was rarely ever a time when someone would oppose her to be the mayor. It was just a given that she would be in the office. From what Stiles had gathered, her father had been mayor before her, and so on and so forth. The Hales basically owned Beacon Hills.

“Ah, Mister Stilinski. I’m glad to see you here. I wasn’t sure if you would make it. Which of my children managed to corner you?” Mrs Hale asked as Stiles stood and offered her his hand to shake. The woman had a very firm handshake, not to mention a very dignified posture, and she was very intimidating. Stiles was kind of shitting himself. Was he in trouble? Apparently Laura hadn’t been pranking him. 

“Um, Laura, Ma’am,” he mumbled. Stiles had met Talia Hale a few times over the past few years, but he had always avoided being around too much. She had been very close friends with his mother, and ever since her death he had avoided the Hales as much as possible. He didn’t really know why. They were apparently a fantastic family. But, they just reminded him of his mother. 

“Of course. She didn’t harass you too much in doing so did she?” Mrs Hale asked as she walked around the desk and took her seat opposite him. She folded her hands on top of the sleek, black laptop and watched him through blue eyes that seemed to notice everything. 

“No, Ma’am,” Would she get to the point? Stiles was ready to bolt from the room. 

“I have a proposition for you, Mister Stilinski,” Talia Hale said after a moment of observing Stiles. Probably enjoying watching him sweat, Stiles figured. 

“Laura said you did,” the words came out far more sarcastic then they were intended, but Talia Hale didn’t seem to notice, or if she did, she didn’t say anything, though her lips did twitch slightly at the corners. 

“Well, Mister Stilinski…"

“Stiles, ma’am. Mister Stilinski really doesn’t suit me,” he didn’t mean to interrupt, but the continuous ‘Mr Stilinski’ stuff was making him nervous. Mrs Hale actually grinned at his words.

“Alright Stiles. As long as you call me Talia. Ma’am makes me feel old,” Stiles would rather die then call Talia Hale old. She didn’t look a day older than thirty-five, yet she must have been closer to fifty. He nodded his head in acquiescence. “As I was saying. I have a proposition for you. Now. I am going to want you to hear me out completely before you make a decision. I want you to keep an open mind on this, Stiles. Because, what I am about to tell you may come as a shock to you,”

Stiles felt the nerves grow even more at Talia’s words. Although she spoke softly, Stiles knew that this woman wasn’t someone to be trifled with and if she was telling him something may come as a shock to him, then he may as well get ready to have a heart attack. Stiles took a deep breath and nodded his head. He was ready to hear whatever she had to say. 

“Okay. I am just going to jump in the deep end of this, because there is no easy way to start.” Talia paused and made sure that she and Stiles were maintaining eye contact. “First off, Magic is real.” She paused again.

Stiles stared at her.

“As in, the supernatural creatures like werewolves and vampires are real,” her voice was even. She was deadly serious. Stiles stared at her some more, not reacting.

Everyone in Beacon Hills knew the Hales, though barely any of them knew that the Hales were actually a family of werewolves. 

Stiles already knew this, however. 

Talia’s head was tilted to the side, her eyes were trained on Stiles’ chest. She was listening to his heart rate. Werewolves had supersonic hearing. 

“Stiles. I am a werewolf,” Talia spoke slowly. She looked like she was suddenly questioning everything, everything about Stiles, like whether he was completely slow or something.

Stiles realised that he was supposed to have reacted somehow. He straightened in his seat a bit more, his right knee was tapping, had been almost the entire time he had been in the room. It was habit. 

“I know,” was what he said. At the surprised look on Talia’s face, he wondered if that was the response he was supposed to go with. 

“You what?” Talia demanded. Her blue eyes were wide, and she looked like she was losing some of her composure. 

“I know you’re a werewolf.” Stiles repeated. He had known this fact for years. Knew that the Hale family were supernatural beings, and that they protected the town. They were werewolves. And this was their territory. 

“How?” That one word kind of drew Stiles to a halt. How did he know? He knew how, he just wasn’t sure he could bring himself to answer.

“Stiles. How do you know?” Talia repeated when Stiles just sat there, quiet. It was unusual for Stiles to be quiet. He was always loud and bouncing and full of questions and comments. He sighed.

“I found out. A few years ago. I was going through some of my mums things. She knew. She knew all about the supernatural. I didn’t get to find out more though, because Dad took all her things and put them in storage before I had a chance to go through all her stuff. Did you know that my mum knew?” Stiles asked softly.

Talia nodded her head. Her dark brown, nearly black, hair was pulled back off her face in a neat pony-tail. 

“Of course. Claudia was my best friend. I knew that she had magic as well. She helped ward the Hale House, which is the only reason we all survived that fire the other year,” Talia’s voice was soft as she spoke of Stiles’ mother. Talia didn’t offer any condolences, and for that Stiles was glad. It was years ago that his mother had died, yet it still often felt like only days had past.

“I only read a small amount. But, does that mean I’m magic too? Because Mum was?” Stiles asked. He didn’t care that he probably sounded like a little kid, begging to be told that Santa was real. He had been wondering for years. Did the magic his other possessed run through his blood stream?

“Yes. Which leads me to my proposition, Stiles. Here in Beacon Hills, is a man that can teach you to use and control your magic,” Talia said. Stiles nodded his head. He was definitely getting excited now.

“Yes?” he asked.

“The man is Doctor Deaton, the vet.” Talia said. That surprised Stiles. He knew Doctor Deaton. His best friend, Scott McCall worked for the man. Stiles had never known the man was a warlock. He said as much and Talia laughed.

“Oh, no, Alan is the Hale Packs emissary,” at Stiles’ blank look, she elaborated. “An Emissary is a person, generally a druid, that possesses great knowledge on the paranormal world. They are there to advice a pack on all things otherworldly, sometimes even protecting them. Alan has been our pack emissary for years. He’s getting close to retiring from that position though,” Talia ended, a somber look on his face.

“What? But Deaton isn’t even that old!” Stiles exclaimed. Who was going to be the vet in Beacon Hills if the man retired? Scott was still in high school!

“Oh, only from the position of emissary. He feels that he let the pack down around the time of the fire.” Talia said. Stiles nodded. 

“Anyway. Deaton is willing to train you in the ways that he can. But, We need you. Which is the main reason that Deaton is willing to do so. You see, Beacon Hills has a library of a sort,” Stiles is about to interrupt, but Talia holds up a hand, silencing him before he can even begin.

“Other than the public library. This library is filled with Magical books and items. It is the archives of the Supernatural Relations Council, so to speak. However, this Library has been unattended by the appropriate people for many years. It has only just come up, and it is a place that needs a guardian,” Talia runs a hand down her face.

“I feel absolutely awful about even asking. My children have been attempting to maintain some type of balance within the Library, but they can only be one half. The Protector. For centuries there have been these Libraries, filled with relics and magics, etc, ran by a Guardian, someone with magical abilities that can archive and search and solve. The brains behind the operation, so to speak. They are always protected by someone. Generally werewolves. Because the Libraries always seem to appear in towns where there is a werewolf pack. We need a Guardian to go along with the Protectors.” 

Stiles was watching Talia as she spoke. She looked like she wasn’t a hundred percent certain she even wanted to ask what she had invited him there to do so. She was rambling, and it didn’t really seem like something The Talia Hale would do. He decided to jump in with his conclusion.

“Are you saying you want me to be the Guardian?” he asked. Talia looked relieved to not have to even say it.

“Well. Yes. And no. See. I am asking you to be the Guardian, but that’s because the Library demanded it. Remember the Library is magic and almost has a mind of its own. It knows who it wants in there,” 

Stiles was a little bit unnerved to think that something like a Library wanted him. Libraries generally kicked him out, because he was too loud. 

“Okay…” he mumbled, thinking about it. He was figuring that he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. Talia looked mild relieved at his words. 

“You’ll do it?” she pushed. She had lost a lot of the intimidation over the period of their meeting. She suddenly seemed a lot more real and a lot less scary. 

“Yeah, I suppose I will. But, what will I tell my father?” Stiles asked, the realisation dawning on him that his dad would want to know what was going on. Talia pursed her lips for a moment. 

“We can tell him you have a job? Because the Library does pay. Just say you work at the public library?” she said contemplatively. Stiles raised his eyebrow at that. 

“Surely that won’t work? What if he rocks up at the library and I’m not there?” Stiles pushed. Talia grinned at that. 

“Actually, Stiles. You will be. The Library is beneath the public library,” Well, wasn’t that just convenient, Stiles thought. The Public library was in the same building as the Mayors office, this very one. 

“What about school?” he pushed a bit more. He needed to make sure everything worked out just fine.

“Don’t even worry, Stiles. School won’t be an issue. You will attend as normal. And if the Library ever needs you whilst you are at school, then I will have an excuse for you at any given time.” Talia said. “If you agree to at least trial as the Guardian, then I will show you to the Library now,” the mayor added. 

Stiles didn’t really need to even think about it. It was the most exciting thing he had heard in a long time, and who would willingly turn down the chance to experience magic? 

Stiles nodded his head eagerly, and Talia's lips turned up into a smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long, but I really needed to get this part over and done with so I could move on. Plus it is midnight and I'm getting weak and lazy in my old age.
> 
> Please forgive me for any typos. I desperately need a beta reader...? :D

The Library, as Talia Hale had been calling it, was situated right beneath the Beacon Hills Public Library, which also happened to be in the same building as the Mayors office.

Talia lead Stiles through the Public Library - a place that Stiles had spent many hours holed up in throughout his admittedly short life - and down to the basement. Stiles had been entirely unaware that there was anything below the basement, which had always been used as storage. 

Several years before hand, Stiles had snuck down into the basement, just because he knew he wasn’t supposed to, and Scott had said he was too scared to do it.

It was only while he was standing in the basement with Talia Hale, that he realised that this Library was going to be completely underground, with no windows. Stiles belatedly wondered if he was claustrophobic.

“You do, of course, realise, Stiles, that you cannot tell anyone about this place?” Talia asked, completely serious, her dark green eyes peering at him in the dull lighting. Stiles knew, as she was a werewolf, that the dimness would barely affect her eyesight. 

Stiles’ mind automatically jumped to Scott, his best friend, and how he almost always told the other boy absolutely everything. But then he realised he had never told Scott about what he had read in his mothers things, and that he had kept things from Scott before.

“I figured that,” Stiles said, and his heart beat remained steady. Werewolves had super hearing, and Talia would be able to tell if he was lying. She was basically a walking lie detector. 

It was good, Stiles thought, to know for sure that werewolves and magic were real and that he hadn’t completely lost it, and that there had been a time when his mother was sane. 

“Good,” Talia said and opened a door that Stiles’ hadn’t even noticed. Behind the door was an elevator. Stiles peered into the sleek, metal contraption and turned back to Talia.

“What?” he managed, his mouth hanging open in his usual display of grace and manners. “How far down is this Library?” he demanded, as Talia placed a reassuring hand on his arm and guided him into the elevator. 

“It’s a magic elevator, dear. I don’t know for sure,” Talia smiled, as she pressed one of the buttons. Stiles had been too busy staring at the werewolf he was in a small, enclosed space with to take note of which button. 

Stiles was mildly gobsmacked. 

“A magic elevator?” 

Talia just smiled at him mysteriously, making no move to comment. 

Stiles was pretty sure that the elevator didn’t even move, because if it did, then it was the smoothest he had ever experience, but the next thing he knew, the metal door was sliding open, and Talia was guiding him out of the elevator. 

And into a white, barren corridor. It was all pristine and bare, no artwork on the walls, and only one door, right at the end, several meters away. Stiles felt that the corridor was rather pointless. 

He soon discovered that, while the elevator had been seemingly easy to gain entrance to, the door to the Library had a keypad, along with a keyhole for one of those old fashioned skeleton keys. 

This managed to hold Stiles’ attention, and he watched, fascinated, as Talia first inserted the key into the lock, twisting it, and then pressed 1224 into the keypad. Stiles was impressed, also confused, because this place was magic? Yet it had a electronic keypad? He voiced his thoughts Talia.

“Oh, dear, the keypad is magic too,” she informed him with a small chortle, which took Stiles aback. Talia Hale did not seem to be the type to chortle. She must have been amused by showing someone all these strange, new things. 

The door opened with a loud groaning creak. It was rather an ominous sound, but Stiles found a shiver of thrill running up his spine. It wasn’t every day that he got to experience something so… adventurous. Life in Beacon Hills was fairly dull. 

The room that the door opened up into was what appeared to be a small office. It was cluttered with a two large desks, a couple of bookcases and a filing cabinet, two large chairs and several potted plants. 

Someone was also sitting at one of the desks. The person was facing away, toward their desk, and because of the high backed chairs, Stiles was only barely able to make out the back of their dark head. He figured it would be one of Talia’s children, and was proven correct when the person turned around to face them. 

Derek Hale was sitting in the Library office, and Stiles didn’t really know what to think. The werewolf son of Talia was a Deputy and although Stiles’ father was the Sheriff, he still tried to avoid Derek whenever he could down at the Station. It wasn’t always possible, but it wasn’t like Derek tried to speak to Stiles anyway.

Now, the Deputy was eyeing Stiles with interest, before turning to his mother.

“So, it’s Stiles?” Derek asked his mother. Stiles just stood there, his mouth hanging open. Because even though he had barely said two words to Derek Hale, he had eyes. Talia’s only son should have been a model or something. Stiles wanted to smack himself, because he was just gaping at the man. 

“Yes, Derek. Stiles is the Guardian,” Talia said with a sigh. Her tone had Stiles turning to glance at her, because she made it sound like she had said that very same thing to Derek numerously, almost like Derek didn’t believe that it could possibly be Stiles that could help. Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be offended, or if he actually agreed. 

Before he had the chance to make some type of comment, Derek’s eyes landed on him again, and seemed to be appraising him. 

“I can almost taste the magic that surrounds him,” Derek said. He seemed surprised, as though he had never noticed it from all the times he had actually seen Stiles. 

“He will be quite powerful,” Talia said. Stiles felt as though he wasn’t even in the room. 

Stiles watched the mother and son werewolf duo for several moments while he tried to get his fried brain back online.

“Will Deaton be able to train him?” Derek asked. Did the wolf boy have to question everything? 

But Derek’s intense eyes were glued on Stiles’ face, almost drinking in all his features. For a moment, as Stiles glared straight back at Derek, he couldn’t work out the colour of his eyes. Which was ridiculous and completely irrelevant. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the station, or something?” the words had escaped Stiles’ mouth before he had even realised he was speaking, his tone defensive. 

“I’m on a break,” Derek told him, his words edging on cold. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the older man. 

“And why are you questioning my learning capabilities?” Stiles asked before Derek could continue. The beta wolf looked slightly taken aback at the abrupt line of demands. 

“I’m not questioning your capabilities,” Derek snapped. “I’m questioning if Deaton has the skill to train someone that has as much power as you do.” 

Stiles leaned back, and glanced between Derek and Talia, as though waiting for one of them to laugh. Neither did. Was he really as powerful as the two werewolves were making him out to be? 

It couldn’t really be true, because Stiles had never felt a tingling of magic in his life. His heart rate was starting to speed up, and apparently the werewolves really could hear that good, because both of them were staring at Stiles with raised eyebrows.

“Are you alright, Stiles?” Talia was the one that asked, her voice gentle and verging on the same maternal tone that Melissa often used to use on Stiles when he was younger and panicking over something. 

Stiles took a slow, deep breath and tried to stay calm.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I’m alright. Just having a hard time really wrapping my head around all this,” he admitted.

Sure, Stiles had read about werewolves and magic in his mothers books, had believed in it without question, and had not been surprised when Talia admitted to him that werewolves were real. But suddenly, it was all right there; his magic, their secret, the world around him being different to what it was supposed to be… 

“I just…” Stiles trailed off, unsure as to what he was even trying to say. “I need visuals,” he muttered, more to himself, forgetting for a moment that the two people in the room with him could hear even his faintest whisper. 

As if on cue, Derek’s eyes flashed bright blue before changing back to whatever his normal eye colour was… something green-y. 

“Oh God! Really?” Stiles gasped, backing up from the werewolf that was still seated before him, his lower back hitting the other desk in the room. It was more the suddenness of it that sent Stiles back-pedalling, not fear. But Stiles’ didn’t miss the shame and hurt that appeared on Derek’s face at his response. 

Stiles, in turn, felt bad for the frown that appeared on Derek’s ridiculously chiselled face, and tried to relax. 

“I didn’t know you’re eyes could change!” He managed to exclaim, though his heart rate was probably just as elevated as before.

Talia chose that moment to try and get everyone back on topic, because she smiled at Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder. 

“If you follow me, I will show you the Library itself. This is just the office area, which you had no doubt gathered,” 

The next room was more like a warehouse. It was massive and went further than Stiles’ eyes could see, seeming to shimmer and course with energy. Stiles figured it was the magic. But the room was filled with row upon row, aisle upon aisle of shelves, crates, items, all spread throughout. 

Stiles’ mouth was hanging agape. He wanted to explore!


End file.
